<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snacks We Share Together by MatchaPann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114324">Snacks We Share Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaPann/pseuds/MatchaPann'>MatchaPann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beelzebub Has a Large Penis (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), F/M, Food Kink, Food Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentioned Demon Brothers (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Multi, Nonbinary Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Sharing a Bed, Size Difference, Size Kink, Snacks &amp; Snack Food, Soft Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaPann/pseuds/MatchaPann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you wanted to taste me?”<br/>Ooooh boy. That’s not exactly the verbiage you would have used but you try to swallow back the blush forming on your cheeks and nod. Beel continues to stare but he seems more focused this time....<br/>“I’m always so hungry, but whenever I’m with you I feel like another part of me is full”</p>
<p>What happens when you befriend the literal demon of Gluttony and he can't seem to keeps his hands to himself?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snacks We Share Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'll go to your room later. I want to eat some food with you."<br/>That's what he said while scarfing down his tenth helping at dinner. You had laughed and told Beel that he was more than welcome to drop by anytime, despite hearing Mammon's cry of outrage next to you. You always enjoyed having the brothers visit you when there was free time, they were always so lively. Even in moments when you were roped into shenanigans that could potentially kill you, there was never a dull moment. </p>
<p>You had been trying to finish the last bit of remaining homework you had before the weekend started. You knew how bad of a procrastinator you were and would usually leave something like this till the night before. But you had made plans with Asmo and Satan to go shopping and you didn't want this to hang over your head and interrupt your fun. Maybe you could also restock your snack pile that Beelzebub had devoured the last time he stopped by. Snorting softly to yourself, you let your mind wander a bit. </p>
<p>Beel could literally eat an entire castle's worth of food and still be hungry, looking at the servants with his puppy eyes and asking for more. He may be a 6’9 giant that could easily rip the arms off someone if he was hungry enough, but inside he was soft and kind. He cared about his twin, he was protective of his family and was the least problematic out of all his brothers. Despite being a demon, you knew he was good and thanks to the pact you both made it seemed like he opened up a little more everyday. He made it a habit of waiting by your door most mornings to walk you to breakfast, he would sneak you baked goods that he would steal from the kitchen and would always ask you about your favorite foods back in the human world. </p>
<p>He felt almost innocent, especially with such a child like wonder to everything around him, even if his main focus was food. You knew early on that you had developed feelings for Beel, starting off as just random curiosity that has slowly grown into full on attraction. Giving subtle hints did nothing at all, maybe because his attention was always elsewhere or that he hadn't given it any thought before. But it was frustrating, especially with Asmo shooting you knowing glances at the dinner table and trying to shove his “Fool-Proof Plan for Seducing Beelzebub'' down your throat. Yes, the giant was very attractive. Yes you have had many inappropriate thoughts of climbing this man like a goddamn tree. And YES you have, in fact, noticed that he works out constantly and could literally pick you up with little to no resistance. It made you very hot under the collar and it's fine.</p>
<p>There's a knock at your door that startles you from your thoughts. You give a shaky “Come in” as you quickly sit up and act natural. The devil himself walks in with a literal mountain in his hands. Burdened with bags and various boxes of different sizes and colors, you can barely recognize your visitor till you notice a tuft of orange poking from the top of the pile. Beelzebub enters and tosses everything into the middle of your floor then proceeds to remove his school backpack he had also been wearing. “Did you come to finish your work as we-” you were cut off though when he opened the bag and dumped brightly colored tupperware to the growing pile.<br/>“ I brought snacks” He walked over to you and plopped down next to his treasure, while resting on the edge of your bed. He took a bag of chips and handed them to you as he greedily began to devour the contents he brought. This was a regular occurrence, but you were still amazed at just how much this man could eat. Putting your books away for the moment, you reached for the remote and brought back the main menu of the series you both were watching last time on the tv that hung on the wall across from you.<br/>“We’re on season three episode four, right?” <br/>“Five” Comes the muffled reply as the demon now shoves fries in his mouth, one dangling from the corner and falling. You hold back the giggle that threatens to escape and change to the correct episode as you open the chip bag.</p>
<p>The atmosphere is relaxing, it feels so nice to have such peaceful moments like this. But your mind can't help but wander again, especially with your own personal adonis just inches away. His hair is always so messy looking, sticking out in odd angles like he just woke up. You wonder how it feels. Stiff like straw? Oily and in need of a good washing? You've had this thought before, but never with him so close that you could actually get results. You pause briefly, but fill yourself with stubborn determination and ask before you get cold feet.<br/>“Can I pet you?” oof…. Not quite the question you were going for.<br/>Beel hesitates, hand now full of popcorn and halfway up his mouth before shrugging and giving a muffled ‘sure, I dont mind’. He must not have sensed any malicious intent or was confident he could stop you from doing anything evil if you tried. Either way, he trusted you and you were free to state your curiosity. </p>
<p>You lightly poked one of his hair spikes and when it didn't send any pain you decided to be brave. Reaching out you immediately feel the softness of feather down and silk.<br/>“Soft” you murmur in surprise.<br/>Grabbing a handful of the orange locks, you feel the individual threads across your skin. They glide and skate across your palms and tickle your fingers. It’s like nothing you've ever felt before in the human realm. Like clouds or wisps of smoke given a more physical form. Your hand gently tugs, thinking they could just float away but they stay rooted to the demons scalp and your curiosity grows. Your hand travels to the nape of Beel’s neck to feel the shorter strands and though the length is different, the texture is still the same. You caress the shorter stands and your fingertips graze across smooth skin next to it. It's just as soft, but you can feel the muscle barely contained beneath the velvety texture. Your touch lingers and without thinking, you plant a small kiss to the nape of his neck. You silently thank him for trusting you. For making a pack, for sharing his memories and for being your friend.</p>
<p>“Ummm…. MC?”<br/>You freeze in your tracks. What are you doing?? You pull yourself away so fast that you fling yourself against the wall and away from the demon. Beel reaches back and touches his neck as he turns to look at you. You can't read his expression, but he doesn’t seem mad. <br/>“What were you doing?” <br/>You can't tell him. Not like this! Not when your mind is racing a hundred miles a second and you feel your stomach forming knots. Not when you could lose these small intimate moments or worse... his friendship. You just need to play it cool and laugh it off, make him think it was innocent.<br/>“O-oh! Couldn't you tell? You've said before that you are what you eat right?” <br/>He nods but now looks very confused. </p>
<p>“I just wanted to see if you tasted like hamburgers is all”<br/>“.... hamburgers?” his silent stare almost throws you off, but you hold the smile in place and nod.<br/>“They're your favorites right?” You plead with any being that can hear your thoughts that he takes the bait and believes you. You see the gears turning in his head and he puts down the bag he's holding to fully turn and face you.</p>
<p>“So you wanted to taste me?”<br/>Ooooh boy. That’s not exactly the verbiage you would have used but you try to swallow back the blush forming on your cheeks and nod. Beel continues to stare but he seems more focused this time and to your great surprise, climbs up to sit on the edge of your bed. He reaches out slowly and you hold your breath, flinching softly when his fingers come in contact with your lips.<br/>“Soft” it's barely a murmur, but with him so close you can hear it vibrate in his chest. You sit perfectly still, scared that if you move it’ll break whatever spell hangs in the air. His thumb lightly caresses your lips while his fingers gently hold your chin in place.</p>
<p>“I’m always so hungry, but whenever I’m with you I feel like another part of me is full”<br/>Your breath catches in your throat and you don't have the words to respond, so you just gaze at him in wonder. What is he saying? Why is he telling you this? You lick your dry lips and he immediately zeros in on the movement, he mirrors you and only pauses a moment before you feel him suddenly surround your senses and press in close. His lips are softer then his neck and fit perfectly against yours. You gasp in surprise and he takes the opportunity to swipe his tongue across yours before pulling just inches away.<br/>“Mmmm. May I have seconds?”</p>
<p>Your mind is reeling and cloudy all at once. Beel just kissed you. KISSED YOU. Here, in your room and he dares ask for seconds? You quickly make up your mind and press back against him to capture his lips. Your arms snake around his head and bury themselves in his soft mane again. Your tongue licks the seam of his lips because this time you want to taste him and he opens immediately. You both deepen the kiss and give a soft groan and how good it feels to be so close. Beel pulls you away from the wall and closer to him as he wraps his arm around your waist. You can feel his strong chest against yours and his arms holding you tight. He’s warm, extremely so, like he's been sunbathing all day and you briefly wonder if it's his metabolism working overtime due to all the food he consumes. But you quickly forget that when you feel your head hit your mattress and you open your eyes. </p>
<p>Beel is hovered over you and your senses are filled with him, everything else seems to fade out. His breath is labored and his pupils are dilated as he stares at you hungrily. You recognize the look right away but it's never been directed at you. You feel a shiver down to your core.</p>
<p>“I’m starving… famished. And I may just die from my hunger”<br/>Beelz sinks down lower till he's hovering over your navel and takes the drawstring of your pj bottoms between his teeth and tugs.</p>
<p>“And you look delicious”<br/>You buck your hips in response and quickly cover your mouth to smother the whine that tried to escape. He looks to you for confirmation and you know that if you decided to end it now, he would stop immediately. You feel safe and you want more, so you nod. Beel is quick to remove your bottoms but seems fascinated with your underwear. More so, he seems to have noticed the wetness that has gathered and leans in close. He inhales deeply and when you shudder he runs his tongue along the fabric. It may not be directly on your skin, but his tongue is pressing into you and against the fabric as your hips buck again. He starts off curious, licking the fabric and getting just a taste of your flavor but he soon switches it up to teasing. He licks and sucks against your underwear, pressing against you to make your juices flow more so he can start the whole process over again. It feels so good, but it's too much teasing and you want him now.<br/>“Beel, please”</p>
<p>He pauses and looks up at you. You shimmy your hips and he gets the idea quickly. Removing your now soiled undergarments, you are fully open to his wandering eyes. He licks his lips and visibly swallows, the hungry demon looks ravenous and checks with you once more before  moving his position. With his knees now on the floor, he grabs you by the hips and pulls you toward him by the edge of the bed. Without any effort he throws your legs over his shoulders and leans down to inhale and lick his lips</p>
<p>“Itadakimasu”</p>
<p>He immediately runs his tongue over every inch of you and sucks the juices that flow. He becomes lost in his meal as you become lost in ecstasy. Everything feels so sensitive and slick and wet. Your skin is on fire and chilled at the same time. It feels like every nerve ending is starting to fray and you hold your sheets tightly for some sort of control. You've never felt this overwhelming sense of pleasure before. Sure you’ve practiced self love for fun and as a stress reliever, but this was a whole new level. To have someone whom you had such strong feelings for, drink you down with such ambition and make you feel like you were going to explode was very new. Then his tongue swiped against your hole and you saw white. It took a moment for you to realize he had stopped and even longer still to realize you had just cum. You were breathing very heavily and even though you felt blissful and relaxed, you still had a bothering itch under your skin.</p>
<p>Beelzebub let you catch your breath a moment before he softly blew against your heated skin, causing you to squeak.<br/>“Mmm… still hungry”</p>
<p>Apparently he had switched the game difficulty to a more challenging setting and you were unaware. He held no restraint when he swiped his tongue against your entrance and had you moaning at the sensitivity. He pressed softly, testing your response and once he was satisfied, plunged his tongue inside. It felt so strange, but it didn't hurt. More like pressure that made the throbbing intensify at your core. He pressed deeper till something inside you clicked and you had to choke back a moan. Your legs tightened around the giant's head and fought the instinct to buck into his mouth. Why was everything suddenly so much more sensitive? Beel seemed to notice, judging by the shudder he gave. He rearranged his grip before thrusting his tongue back in and causing the breath to be knocked from your lungs. It was so much deeper and seemed to hit everything at once. Your breath grew ragged as your nails dug into your sheets, trying in vain to push back into that heat. Tears gathered at the corners of your eyes at the intensity of it and you could do nothing but cry out and hold on.</p>
<p>You could feel his hands at your hips, pulling you toward him as his tongue fucked into you. And though it felt amazing you could also feel the strain on your back. You tap his hand and point, hoping you could make what you want known, without the words.<br/>“New position?”<br/>You nodded, glad he understood. You were not expecting the sudden release of your legs or the motion to scoot over. It took a moment for your body to cooperate, but once it did you were even more confused when Beelz lay down next to you.</p>
<p>“Come on, get up. I’m still hungry”<br/>I looked at him very confused and stood up on wobbly legs. What did he want from you? You looked around and contemplated grabbing snacks, but he pointed to his mouth again, </p>
<p>“Now sit” You were not prepared for that! Your face exploded red as you struggled for words. Sit? SIT? On his face!? You wouldn't dare miss this opportunity, but you were also very nervous. You crawled over and slowly leaned down, he met you halfway and grabbed your hips to position them in the place he wanted. You barely had time to steady yourself before his tongue entered again. You moaned low and loud, it was that same moist heat, but so much more. It seemed the demon was determined to actually divour you from the inside and at this point you were more than happy to comply. Your mind flew to the heavens and floated amongst the clouds and all your body could do was shiver and spasm against the pleasure. You could feel the pressure at your core building and your thighs were so shaky that the fear of falling off or smothering the giant was becoming more real. Your bedroom wall was close enough that you could lean forward and place your sweaty palms against it. The cool stone felt like ice against your overheated flesh, but it felt so nice and was strong enough to give you a sense of balance. You could feel Beel moan against you, the demon found your gaze and held it.</p>
<p>“Don't look away. I want you to see how much I'm enjoying the meal that you’ve prepared.”</p>
<p>You auditably gulp and nod, not trusting your voice. You could feel Beel grip on your thighs tighten before he resumed his actions. His pace was relentless and unforgiving, fucking into you and drinking any juice that dripped down. It was hard to keep the stare in place because your eyes kept threatening to close in ecstasy, but you couldn't let him down that easily. The sounds were loud and lewd, causing you to pant and become even more excited by how enthusiastically Beel was acting. You both developed a rhythm and you could feel this tongue so much deeper than before as you bounced up and down. The feeling built up slower this time, but it inevitably grew taunt and the need overtook you.<br/>“Please Beelzebub… I need-” the plea was cut short as your body clenched and shook violently, You sat fully on the giant's face and grinded down letting the waves of pleasure and endorphins take you. Your mind was blissed out, but your body felt heavy. Arms grew shaky trying to support your own weight and for a moment it felt like you would face plant into the hard stone. But after one more long, hard suck to your nethers Beel re-emerged and slowly allowed you to lay down.</p>
<p>He stays between your legs and licks a path of slick that's dripping down, cleaning you of your mess. His eyes never leave yours as he nips at your skin, tasting your flesh and working his way up your body. He doesn’t stay in one place long enough to leave bruises, but you almost wish he would. A love bite to remember your adventure. He unbuttoned your sleep shirt and let it hang open, unwrapping you like a present. He stops at your chest and lets his thumb graze across your dusty nipples. You suck in a breath and it hardens in his grasp, the demon looks pleased and stares back in question.</p>
<p>“They’re… sensitive.” That was only half right if you're being honest. They didn't usually respond to anything because you never really played with or exposed them. But with Beelz, your entire body was always alight and even the smallest touch made you crave more. He softly kneed it and watched as you began to lightly pant and gasp at the soft touches. He moved his other hand to play with its twin and it had you mewling. You were still too sensitive, but his touch was welcoming, like the sun itself was warming everything it touched. His hands soon grew more bold as he pinched and tugged at your nipples, earning groans of encouragement from your sore throat.<br/>“Hmmm. they almost look like tiny bites of fruit”</p>
<p>He leaned down and licked at the closest one, your skin lit up and the chilled air from his breath made them tinge in response. Your hands shot down and groped at his hair and he took that as an invitation to suck and tease the bud with his talented tongue. You mewled out and fisted his hair to have something to tug. He didn't seem to mind and continued to swirl and suck his newly discovered sweet treat. Maybe to him it was and your mind briefly entertained the thought that maybe Beel would actually eat you for real. You shivered and pushed the thought away, vore was not on the menu tonight lads. Sensing that your thoughts were distant, Beel switched to give the other nipple similar treatment with his tongue while flicking the other to keep it interested. Tugging his hair tighter and pressing your chest closer to him so he could have full access seemed to egg him on as he sucked harder. He lingered there a moment more before traveling upward toward the junction of your neck. Inhaling deeply and letting out a shaky puff of air against your ear, that shot goosebumps along your skin.</p>
<p>“I find it so hard to relax whenever I’m around you… why is that?”<br/>You moaned at his closeness and rocked up against him, causing him to growl lowly. You could feel him hard against yourself, his sweatpants not doing much to conceal or protect from your wandering movements. It was a pleasing thought that you were getting him worked up as well and it made you crave more. You grind upward with your hips flush against him and the sound he made vibrated off the walls. Gods, he was so sexy.</p>
<p>“You’ve been doing all the work Beel. But you can't possibly be full yet can you?” <br/>He shook his head and began to suck at your neck. A small whimper escaped and you could feel him shiver in need.</p>
<p>“Let me take care of this, maybe I can state your hunger just a bit” <br/>You wanted to taste him. You wanted him hot and heavy in your mouth and for your senses to be flooded with him. You wanted to breath him in and later leave your room smelling like him. He looked like he was strung so tight and you just wanted to help relieve him, but he shook his head and released your neck with a small pop.</p>
<p>“Next time, please. But right now I'm absolutely starving and I can't wait anymore”</p>
<p>He looked at you with such hunger, the intensity was almost frightening if not for the fact that you felt perfectly safe around him. You let your legs fall completely open and nodded. The demon smiled and kissed your forehead softly.<br/>“Tell me if it's too much” He sucked on his fingers for a moment before letting his hands wander toward your entrance. He teased and circled till you bucked in impatience and slowly let two fingers slip in. It gave in easily thanks to his tongue from earlier so he slipped in another. There was a bit of a stretch but he pulled you in for another kiss to distract from the slight discomfort. He took it slower than you wanted, but you were grateful for his caution and soon enough were bucking into his hand to get him to go further. He took the hint and pumped in deeper, your body responded with the slick returning and you panting out for more. It was such a dizzying feeling of being full, but still so very hungry. You briefly wonder if this is how Beel feels constantly. Like he's always on the edge of his hunger about to consume him- </p>
<p>“ah!”</p>
<p>The demon freezes at your sudden outburst and presses harder against the little spot that just made you see stars. You openly moan and your vision feels fuzzy towards the edges. There's a pressure that seems to stoke the fire in your belly and make your already sensitive skin break out in a cold sweat. It feels good, but you need more. You need this feeling to last and grow. You need him inside now.</p>
<p>“Beel. No more teasing, please. I’m ready and I need you”<br/>He looks at you, breath coming out in soft pants already at his limit. He slides his fingers out with a slick pop that has you whimpering and goes to move away just enough to remove his shirt. He fling it somewhere in the darkness before briefly pausing to gaze at the floor. He seems to be contemplating something, but before you get a chance to ask, he grabs a small pink box from the snack pile.</p>
<p>“You need to be a bit more quiet since my brothers could hear you.”<br/>He pulls out a single pocky stick and taps your lips with it.<br/> “Keep this in your mouth to help remind you. And make sure to not let it fall”<br/>“What if it accidently slips?”<br/>A truly faral look darkens the avatar of gluttony’s face when he smiles.<br/>“Because if you let it fall you’ll be punished.” You can see his canines glisten, sharp enough to cut and it has you burning. You nod and his smile widens as he caresses your cheek. <br/>“That's my cupcake. Now be good and do as your told”</p>
<p>You flush scarlet but aren't given long enough to register what just happened before you hear the sound of a bottle snapping open. A soft hiss came from the giant as you see him pouring a generous amount of liquid on his now very visible dick. It seems that he pushed his sweats down far enough to let it spring free and was now sliding his hand down the shaft to coat it evenly. His breath was coming in pants now as he resumed eye contact with you. You could only gap in aroused fascination as you took in the scene before you. Beel was pumping his cock vigorously, hips meeting the motion as he growled out a moan of want. His hungry eyes bore into you as his other hand came to grip your thigh. Nails biting in causing you to gasp out, the sound making his eyes dilate further and his fangs clench together. He was beautiful. Full on display, his muscles glistened in a light sweat, hair still fluffy, but looking disheveled from your tugging. His eyes more black then color and cheeks red from exertion, it had you tingling and vibrating with want. You held out your hands in a grabby motion and spread your legs further.</p>
<p>“Beelzebub. Please. I need you”</p>
<p>The demon's eyes seemed to glow as his hand halted immediately and squeezed tight. You could tell he was close by the twitching of his swollen cock and gave an appreciative moan when he pressed it against your entrance. He pressed in slow and though it burned, it felt so good to be full and filled with him. It was like the sun had its hold on you, he was unbelievably hot to the touch causing you to pant out. You can feel him rock hard and throbbing. He was definitely bigger then just his fingers and though it seemed overwhelming, he began to distract you with fierce kisses and comforting caresses to your thighs. You grab his arm for support, liking the way it felt strong and solid as your head threatened to go blank. When he finally bottomed out, you were both panting. Everything was too hot, too slick and too much. You didn't know how long you’d last, but the pressure building told you it wouldn't be long. You lifted your hips and pushed against him to test the waters and when you slid along him easily, his grip tightens on your thigh and he thrusts his hips. It's awkward at first, but you’re soon able to get a rhythm going. The sound of skin slapping against skin resounds throughout the room as Beelzebub pounds into you, your legs up and you spread out on your bed. The bed creaks as your fingers desperately try to find purchase in the soft down as you try to contain the lustful moans spilling from your lips. His cock ramming in and out of your aching hole at an unforgivable pace that leaves you dripping and begging for more. </p>
<p>“Careful honey, or my brothers will hear”</p>
<p>You try unsuccessfully to silence yourself, but have no luck when his cock brushes something inside you. You gasp and clench tightly to keep the pocky in your mouth, but it does little to contain the wanton moan. Beel leans in close and takes a bite from the stick and hums appreciatively. </p>
<p>“Oh is that what you want? For my brothers to walk in and find us like this? To have them see you moaning out for me?” you whimper at the thought and clench tighter, shaking your head no. Beel snarls and thrusts in faster, snapping his hips against you and gripping tight.</p>
<p>“That’s right, you're mine. And no one will get to see you sprawled out like this, except me.” <br/>He grabs onto your hips and begins to smack into you sharp and hard. You can tell he's glaring fiercely, but it feels like you're being thoroughly worshipped. You ache and throb at his relentless pace and can feel bruises blooming where his hands hold tight. The filthy sounds of sex consume your senses, you’re trembling and cry out for him. </p>
<p>“Please!” the sound is ripped from your throat as his throbbing cock slams against that bundle of nerves inside you. You have no more shame to feel guilty as you beg for more. “Please,please,pleease-” Beel lifts your hips up higher and aims for the spot that has you seeing stars, using your body as leverage to pound in deeper. Each time his cock slides into your dripping heat, pleasure jolts down your spine and straight into your core. You begin to sob and plead as you feel hot tears roll down from the sheer need of release. “I’m going to cum. Beel, please” A whine escapes your throat as the demon chuckles, bending forward, lips next to your ear; his warm breath kissing your skin as he speaks.</p>
<p>“Then cum for me Honey'' He steals the pocky from your trembling lips as he engulfs your mouth with his. The kiss is brutal and demanding as he bends your body in half, thoroughly pounding into you. The tension is tight and you choke against it as you finally feel your body tense and release with a gush. Gurgling sounds explode from your throat as you lay boneless and feel the demon moving faster to follow you. He pumps once, twice and then the feeling of molten lava erupts inside. It's blistering hot and you moan at the overstimulation to your spent body. </p>
<p>Both of you are panting hard and you weakly turn to look at the man above you. He looks beautiful. The light from the tv highlights the angles of his cheekbones and causes the sweat on his abs to glisten like raindrops. His chest expands as he gasps for air and his shoulders look so broad and emit true strength. You hold your hand out to him weakly and after he notices, he leans down into your touch. You caress his cheek fondly and ask him to stay. He looks surprised but nods eagerly, grabbing napkins nearby to wipe off the mess from you both. A shower sounds nice, but your body is having none of that and judging from the way Beel slumps to your side, it seems he's also exhausted. You turn on your side to face him, noting the shadows that half cover him but his eyes still shine out like a cats. He feels so warm, so safe and protective with his arm around you. You snuggle just a little bit closer, inhaling his scent and are able to feel the rumble even before he speaks.</p>
<p>“I cherish you. You know that right?”<br/>This takes you by surprise and he must notice because his hold on you tightens.<br/>“I mean it MC. Ever since you arrived in the Devildom, it's been one adventure after another. I've seen how kind you are toward my brothers, how you hold your ground against Lucifer and how you never miss an opportunity to show humility. You even brought me back my twin and I will… never forget that.” he leans forward to press a kiss to your forehead. <br/>“You may be a human, but you are an absolute angel amongst us demons.”</p>
<p>You can feel your face getting hot as tears swell in your eyes and know you have to say it.<br/>“ I love you Beelzebub”<br/>You can feel when his heart rate spikes and the quickened pace of his breath. <br/>“I’ve loved you for so long now and have enjoyed every moment I've gotten to spend with you.” He gently prys your face from his chest to tilt it upward towards him. You see how soft his features are and the smile he has gives you butterflies, he leans in and you meet him the rest of the way. There is nothing fast or urgent in this kiss, it's simply there to exist in this moment. But it's deep and raw and shouts so many unspoken words of adoration and selfless devotion. </p>
<p>He whispers your name and holds you like you’ll float away. You feel your body heavy with exhaustion and his heartbeat lulls you towards sleep. Your last conscious thought is of how perfect this feels as you fade away.</p>
<p>“Thank you. I’ll treasure you forever”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been like six years since I've tried any sort of fanfiction writing and I'm rusty as hell. Please excuse the mistakes and I hope to throw more lovely trash into this fandom soon &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>